Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{1} & {3}+{3} \\ {1}+{4} & {2}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {5} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$